


Snow

by GangstaCrow



Series: Winter [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, third year Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: Kentarou turns his gaze to the window across the room. It's fairly dark outside because of the clouds, though the white flakes falling from them are a clear sign it's worth it. “It's snowing.”Shigeru stops writing.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Listen okay I know I'm late for the first prompt but I had stuff to do like work and sleep and try to survive

Kentarou bumps his knee against Shigeru's. He hears a huff, though all Kentarou does in response is rest his head on the arms folded on the desk. “What're you doing? Math stuff?”

Shigeru doesn't even look up. His eyes are glued on the assignment in front of him.

Kentarou leans forward.

Shigeru sighs, “Stop.”

“I'm not doing anything.” False but true. He's doing something, but not what he wants to be doing, so in essence, he isn't doing anything at all.

“Dude.”

Kentarou hums. Shigeru frowns. His lips are smooth again. He bought new lip balm last week. Cherry.

“Do you not have anything else to do?” He words it like a question, though it's clear Shigeru wants him to go away.

Kentarou turns his gaze to the window across the room. It's fairly dark outside because of the clouds, though the white flakes falling from them are a clear sign it's worth it. “It's snowing.”

Shigeru stops writing.

“Hey.”

Shigeru starts writing again, though this time, with much for force than is necessary, “No.”

Kentarou bumps his knee against him. “Hey. Shigeru.”

Shigeru falters a bit before scribbling faster.

“Hey,” Kentarou scoots his chair closer, “Can I kiss you?”

The tip of Shigeru's lead snaps. He makes no move to press the back of his pencil, though he irritatingly shakes his head.

“Why not?”

Shigeru has to force the words past his smooth, soft lips as he grumbles, “I have work to finish.”

Kentarou frowns. Shigeru catches the movement and looks away. “But it's snowing.”

“So?” The mumble is almost inaudible.

Kentarou pulls Shigeru's work underneath his arms.

“Ken, _no_.” Shigeru tries to sound firm at Kentarou's staring, but the very faint shaking in his voice and the way his eyes are shifting to the door- yep, still closed- undermine the tone entirely.

Kentarou eases the mechanical pencil from Shigeru's hand, “Just one.”

Shigeru's shoulders slouch as he exhales. His cheeks are tinted a nice pink as he stares right into Kentarou's eyes. “Okay. Just one though.”

Kentarou doesn't say anything to that. He just waits as Shigeru scoots his desk forward a couple more centimeters, close enough where they can feel each other's breath, and then-

And then he's back in their first year of high school. He's walking home with Shigeru like he always is, past the convenience store that sells ridiculously sweet bean buns, and it's fucking cold. Kentarou's forgotten his gloves and his hat and his scarf.

It's starting to snow.

He's staring at Shigeru.

Shigeru, whose nose is the same shade of red as his gloves and whose eyes water when they widen with mirth and whose scarf is tied in a way so obnoxiously intricate that Kentarou isn't able to control the warmth unfurling inside of him.

He tugs on Shigeru’s hand to get him to stop walking for a couple minutes. The confusion on Shigeru's face is evident, though he seems to understand that Kentarou's cold. But before Shigeru can manage to pull his gloves off to hand over, Kentarou's breathing in vanilla scented face lotion and tasting spicy udon. And Shigeru doesn't pull away, not for a full minute, and his face-

Shigeru frowns, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes given the fondness clearly shown through them. Kentarou tries to learn forward again, but Shigeru puts a finger to his lips with a smile. “Nope. Just one Ken.”

Gods, his face. It's flushed and surprised and oh so embarrassed, but he's _happy_. So fucking happy, smile bigger than anything Kentarou's ever seen.

Kentarou pulls back to allow Shigeru's finger to drop away before leaning in again. “One more?”

Shigeru grins, “Fine. But just one more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 coming soon hopefully


End file.
